Shouts-Louder-Than-Most
Biography In Shouts clan, Kobolds are named in dragonic based on what they are good at. Infact, kobolds who do not find their calling in life sometimes go without names for decades, this is considered to be a great dishonor among the clan and the named kobolds look down upon the unnamed as lazy and untalented. Shouts was an unnamed for many years, and in desperation, he sought to claim a name by throwing himself into unwinnable battles. While his tribe fought a party of adventurers who had trespassed on the tribes land, Shouts saw his chieftain about to take a fatal blow, thinking quickly, shouts gathered his breath and roared across the battlefield, warning his chieftain in time and causing the adventurers to be routed. After the kobolds returned victoriously, Shouts chieftain gifted him with his name "Shouts-louder-than-most" and Shouts was ecstatic, he was finally named and could take a wife and join in tribal decisions. Alas, his celebration was shorted lived, the adventurers returned, and shouts was critically wounded after lopping of the arm of a very angry dwarf. Left to die, he managed to crawl out of the dens, and was found along the road by a cleric of the empyreal lords. The cleric took mercy on the wounded kobold, for he could sense that Shouts was not a wicked being, but merely unlucky. Feeling honor bound to help the clerics who saved his life, Shouts dedicated himself to learning how to fight, and spent many years watching the warrior priests practice combat arts and copying their techniques. At first the monastery saw him as little more than a amusing distraction, a jester they were fond of but found amusing. Their smiles turned to surprise when Shouts challenged the temples head warrior to a duel for his position. Begging the warrior not hurt him to badly, the clerics accepted the fight, thinking that his swift defeat would stop his foolish goals. The only problem was, instead of being defeated, Shouts won. Not only did shouts win, he won so easily that the clerics grew concerned about the strength of their guardians, if they could be taken down by a kobold, what hope would the priests have if a stronger force attacked? After much discussion, the priest's came to the conclusion that they couldn't fathom at first, it was not the mediocrity of the temples head guardian that was the issue, it was the strength of Shouts. The temples head warrior was a powerful combatant, easily the equal of any save the strongest of rooks adventurers. The fact that Shouts had so easily defeated him terrified the priests, and they no longer saw the thankful wounded kobold, but a fierce and possibly dangerous creature they had invited into their home. They cast Shouts out, shunned him because they feared he would turn on them. The tragic thing was, Shouts had never intended to harm the priests, and only wanted to be the best protector he could. He thought that defeating the head warrior would make the priests pleased with him, and he could stay and defend them for the rest of his days. Once again without a home, this time wounded emotionally, Shouts wandered for many years. He continued to amass strength and wealth, doing mercenarywork but only taking contracts that he could justify under the morality of the empyreal lords he still revered. After making his name in a far off land, Shouts has arrived in rook via boat, and excitedly seeks the fabled golden plow, where "adventurers" take jobs. Maybe Shouts has found a home to protect that will not reject him. Appearance Shouts is a relatively tall and old kobold, covered in battle scars, he would look unassuming were it not for his incredibly loud battle roar, shocking most opponents with its ferocity. Sessions Downtime Activities Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information '''Favored Class: Warlord''' '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): 7 HP''' Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common, Dragonic Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: 1430 Total Weight: Spells Companions=